Brown Eyed Boy
by Silas Dark
Summary: Jim has a dirty little secret that only McCoy knows about. Or, he was the only one who knew about it. / McKirk Slash. COMPLETE!
1. Dirty Little Secret

"The only bone I have ever broken was my left wrist when I fell out of a tree." Uhura said with a shrug and a swig of beer.

"I have broken…" McCoy took a drink of his Whiskey. "…ten or so bones over my lifetime."

"I have never broken any bones." Spock admitted.

"Twenty five." Kirk clinked glasses with Scotty.

"Four." Scotty said.

"None." Chekov and Sulu said at the same time.

"So lame." Kirk laughed, McCoy and Scotty agreed.

Uhura shook her head. "Let's see, oh, I dyed my hair once, red actually."

"Iv dyed my hair brown." Kirk shrugged now. "It was icky."

McCoy suddenly looked over to Kirk. Their eyes locked for a brief second before an evil grin crossed McCoy's face.

"Wasn't the only thing that was brown at the time." Everyone blinked except Kirk who suddenly looked mortified.

"Don't you dare Bones…" Kirk glared now. McCoy turned to face the group, his lips parted to speak. "BONES!" Kirk quickly punched his arm hard. McCoy filched and he punched him back.

"I'll tell them whatever I damn please."

Everyone was leaning in now. "What's going on!?" Uhura crossed her arms.

"Well you see-"

"BONES!" Kirk grabbed a pillow from nearby and he smacked him in the head with it, or at least tried to. McCoy dodged it.

"Jim has brown eyes!" He said quickly before Kirk could throw something else at him. The group gasped, and their eyes widened. Even' Spock's.

"NO WAY!" Uhura and Chekov said in time.

"He wears blue contacts."

Everyone looked to Jim, to his bright blue eyes. Jim jumped up and stood, backing up. "Bones! You bastard!" He found himself quickly cornered by Uhura.

"Go take off your contacts!" She demanded.

"No way!"

Uhura started to tap her foot, even barefoot and on carpet, he could feel the pressure from the gesture.

"But-"

"Jim! We want to see!"

Spock shifted, "I would be interested in seeing your natural eye color."

"As would i!" Sulu agreed.

Kirk looked to McCoy who nodded a little, still smirking. He sighed and turned, walking into the bathroom.

Uhura sat back down and looked to McCoy. "You have seen him without the contacts?" She blinked.

"Of course. He needs to take them out before any major medical work so they don't fuck up anything."

"Vhy does he vear contacts?" Chekov asked, sipping at his white Russian.

"Well the medicine that would fix his eyesight, he is allergic too. So he has to wear contacts and or glasses."

The door to the bathroom finally swished open. Jim was looking down, his face unable to be seen for the most part. "Do I really have to show you guys?"

"Yes." They all answered.

He sighed, slowly stepping forward to the group before lifting his head.

Before them, was the most stunning pair of brown eyes that had ever graced the Enterprise. They were golden, and like looking into deep pools of honey with caramel swirled throughout. They were deep, to the point where you could almost drown in them.

Everyone made a little gasp, with the exception of McCoy who smiled fondly. Jim found himself crowded again , but this time by everyone but McCoy, staring at him.

"Jim your eyes are beautiful!" Uhura said. Everyone agreed. Jim rolled his eyes, and he looked upwards.

"I hate brown eyes." He said simply. Uhura and Chekov made a little noise. Spock arched an eyebrow.

"I mean- I hate my eyes. I hate the fact they are brown. I love it on everyone else, just not me." He pouted now, sitting slowly. "Bones, grab my glasses will yeah? I can't see a damn thing." He grumbled.

McCoy stood and he searched in Kirk's desk for his glasses, pulling them out he handed them to Kirk who slid them on. "Ugh, you people are evil." He glared.

"Why do you wear colored contacts?" Scotty asked, patting Kirk's back.

"Again, I hate my eyes. I look better with blue eyes anyway. And-" Kirk paused and cut off then shook his head.

"What is it?" Spock asked curiously.

"Nothing I am going to tell you guys." Jim grinned, everyone groaned.

McCoy and Kirk were now alone in the room, it was 'night' aboard the Enterprise. Kirk sat on the bed and he rubbed his eyes. "Seriously, why did you have to tell them Bones? I was perfectly happy with them thinking my eyes were really blue." He pouted, crossing his arms. His lover looked over his shoulder to him.

"I'm sorry." He walked over now, and stood before him. Kirk looked up and glared through his glasses. McCoy grinned a little, he reached up, placing his large warm hands on Kirk's cheeks. "Really. Besides, everyone loves your eyes." He leaned down, kissing his forehead now. Kirk sighed and leaned into the warmth.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

McCoy looked down and slowly moved his hands. "So, what else makes you wear those contacts? There has always been that other thing, but you've never even told me." McCoy frowned now.

Kirk shrugged and shifted in his spot. "I look exactly like my dad." He looked down. "It was really hard growing up because my mom would look at me and see my dad. I tried to change a few things, but nothing really worked. When I was told I could get contacts, I decided to make them blue." He huffed a little and he laid back on the bed now. "Ever since then, since I was about- oh ten or so, Iv always made them blue. I like it more and everyone else iv run across does too."

McCoy sat on the bed next to Kirk and he rubbed his arm a bit. "Oh. I'm sorry you had to do that…" McCoy said, awkwardly. Kirk shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal. Now it's just that I'm trying not to be compared to him, so its one of the reasons I'm still so defensive about it. I hope that other people will see that I'm not."

McCoy leaned over, Kirk turned his head and watched as his glasses were lifted and slid up on top of his head. McCoy stole a quick kiss, before smiling. "You're still absolutely beautiful, no matter your eye color."

* * *

Do no own startrek or anything related! Though i really wish i did.

IDK, i just had this random thought. It get's sappy at the end, which wasn't part of the plan origionally. But oh well. Eh, just wanted to give Jim a dirty little secret of sorts. So yeah.

Enjoy. Please don't be to harsh if you comment, this totally is just a random piece. I may edit it.


	2. Glasses

Jim had no idea what happened within the short span of seconds.

He had just been laying on the bed, reading over a PADD, head propped up, glasses pushed forward to the end of his nose so he could read. When the door swished open, Jim looked up to the doctor and smiled. "Hey there." He looked back to the PADD and tapped the screen.

Next thing he knew, the doctor was hungrily taking his lips and tossing the PADD away.

"Hey! Whoa- Len- stop-" Kirk gasped for breath when the other pulled away for a brief second. "Christ- what is with you?" Kirk tried to wiggle away from the other's strong grasp. But McCoy kept a firm grip on his hips.

"God, do you know how sexy you are when you wear your glasses?" Jim blinked, McCoy was practically moaning as he spoke. Jim didn't have much time to respond before McCoy was kissing and sucking at his neck. Jim let out a high-pitched gasp.

"Ohgod~ Len~" Jim reached up, trying to get his glasses off, he knew where this was going and the last thing he needed was busted glasses. But McCoy growled. Seriously, he growled. Jim blinked and the doctor pushed the glasses back up before returning back to Jim's tender neck and shoulders.

"They stay on." He commanded gruffly in his ear.

Jim's eyes snapped closed at the order, and let the other continue.

Jim rolled over, habitually sliding the glasses off and set them on the nightstand. McCoy slid his arms around Jim's waist and pulled him close to his body. Jim groaned at the movement. God, if anyone could make him hurt all over it was Len. Jim felt his face blurry into his back. "Len?" Jim glanced over his abused shoulder to the man.

"Vidfhghlassreasdhg." Jim blinked.

"What?" He snorted a little laugh. The other sighed and tilted his head up.

"Why did you take the glasses off?" Jim rolled his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Geeze. I can't believe you did this to me just because I'm wearing glasses." He shut his eyes, the blurriness of everything around him was making his head hurt.

"But, god, have you seen yourself with them?" The other was sitting up a little, and was kissing Jim's hickey covered neck tenderly. "You are so sexy… I can't resist when you wear them."

Jim shook his head and rolled onto his back, looking up to the fuzzy image of the man. "Well you are gonna hafta learn to restrain yourself. I am out of contacts until we hit the next outpost. I don't want you ravishing me on the bridge."

"Ugh, seriously? Do you know how hard that will be!?" The other narrowed his eyes now, frustrated. Jim shrugged.

"Well, it's hardly my fault that you have some weirdo glasses fetish."

* * *

**whoo, more chapters! xD This will prob. turn into a small collection of one-shots revolving around Jim and his sexy brown eyes and his sexy glasses.**

**MCKIRK FTW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Blind

_The Captain is late._ Spock observed, silently as he looked to the time. However, as soon as he finished his thought the bridge doors swished open and in walked the Captain. "You are late Captain, is everything well?"

Jim looked over, he was wearing his glasses and for the first time in a long time- the green command shirt. Jim nodded and smiled, "yeah, lost the glasses…" He said with a shrug making his way to the command chair. He picked up his PADD from the arm rest and he started to look over the days reports.

Jim's brown eyes were scanning the PADD before him, he had yet to notice that most everyone in the room was looking at him. With the exception of all who had been present that one night, no one had ever seen him with glasses. Let alone, brown eyes.

It didn't take long though, for Jim to feel all of the eyes on him. He sighed, and he shifted. "Get back to work people." Everyone snapped out of their trances and quickly went back to work.

A while into the shift, Spock was conversing casually with Jim. "Captain, I notice that you are wearing your green command shirt today. Is there any particular reason?" Spock asked, eyebrow quirked ever so slightly. Jim looked up to Spock now, eyes wide.

"What?" Jim blinked.

"Your green command shirt-"

"What!?" Jim looked down to his shirt and blinked a bit. "This is the green one!?" Everyone was staring yet again.

"Captain? Did you not know?"

"No… I thought it was one of my gold ones…" He murmured.

"Captain, how did you not know?" Spock was clearly confused. Jim's nose wrinkled and his eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"Im color blind. These glasses are broken, so they don't fix my color blindness like my contacts do." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I guess It should have dawned on me when I saw that your shirt looked green."

* * *

Randomly decided to make Kirk color blind too. Not terribly. My mother is color blind, so she mostly has trouble differentriating different colors (ex: blue's and green's) mostly, and sometimes just has the wrong damn color all togehter. (In fact, she used to have a pair of sweats that she said were green (and stood by it), they were really dark blue. But she didn't believe us.)

Anywho, hope this doesn't destroy any of you who are like 'omg yay its cannon!' xD It still is with the fact he has brown eyes. But people can go all there life without admiting they are color blind, or even knowing they are. Dont hate me!

I mean this to be funny, not sure if it came out like how it did in my head...


	4. Surprise!

"Bones!" Jim quickly bounded up, behind the older man and threw his arms around his broad shoulders. Bones jumped and growled a bit.

"Damnit, Jim! Don't do that." He turned his head to glare at the young captain. He paused, blinking a little. "You got more contacts." A frown crossed Bones' lips and he glared more at the blue-eyed beauty that moved before him.

"Mhm! I can see again! Isn't it great!" Jim was excited, bouncing on the ball's of his feet. Bones just grunted a heavy 'no' and moved passed the blond boy.

"What? Oh, common, you can't really hate me with blue eyes _that_ much!" Jim followed the doctor into his office.

"So what if I do?" Bones was still frowning as he shuffled through PDA's looking for a certain one.

"You really like my brown eyes, don't you?" Jim leaned against the door, arms crossing as he watched his [grouchy] lover.

"I do. Like you better with glasses too." Bones looked up, Jim made a slow nod and moved forward.

Bones blinked as Jim moved to him, sliding his arms around his neck. "Jim-" Jim hushed him with a kiss and then moved away.

"I have a surprise for you." The blond smirked. "Our shifts end at the same time. Meet me in the rec room?"

"O-okay. But, why?"

"Just go there after shift, alright?" Jim winked, ruffling the others brown hair.

Bones sighed, "fine."

"Damnit Jim, why do I have to-"

"Computer, lock doors." Jim cut him off, before grabbing Bones' hand and dragging him to the couch.

"What-? Damnit, _Jim_-" Bones stopped mid-sentence, when he finally got a good look at the brown eyed boy before him. "You're contacts."

"Like?" Jim smirked. "I got some clear ones." He said, then pecked a kiss on Bones' cheek. "I even got my glasses fixed. Just for you and that weird glasses fetish you have." Jim affirmed this by pulling out his thick rimmed glasses and twirling them by one arm.

"Oh dear god…" Bones breathed, eyes widening.

Jim had only just barely slipped the glasses on before he was shoved down onto the couch.

* * *

**The end~!**

**Thank you folks, for putting up with me and my bad updating habits!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this little fic... I hope this is a good ending. Kirk gets his contacts back, and Bones gets to live out his weird glasses fetish. OK, not so weird, i has glasses fetish too. lol.**

**From now on, I will only be working on one fic at a time! SO, now I am off to work on Starbook, with a few more chapters on that, then do another!**

**I have an idea, that I would love to write out.**

**SO! Stay tuned for that and updates on StarBook~!**

**LOVE,**

**Sloan  
**


End file.
